


An Alien Sea

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Atlantic's always gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alien Sea

**Title:** An Alien Sea  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** The Atlantic's always gray.

The Atlantic's always gray.

Cody spent the two loneliest times of his life back east, far from the sunkissed ocean that's the only place he's ever called home. The few times he's looked on this angry, alien sea it's chilled him to the core, a reminder, a threat, of those dark and hopeless times.

The case that brought them here, so far from home, was easy. No-one shot at them or beat them up, but Cody hasn't been able to shake the chill the East Coast settles on his heart.

Even the cheerful, tinny call on the airport loudspeaker, the call to say they're going home at last, can't tear his eyes from the heaving foreign ocean.

It's the hand on his shoulder that finally turns him around, away from the window. Nick's hand, Nick's touch, the one thing that's always true. The one thing that will always bring him home.

Cody looks into his partner's eyes, and in their blue depths he sees the sun and warmth of the Pacific. The light that's everything he needs.

"Come on, babe. Let's go home."


End file.
